Midnight
by GoSt99
Summary: El motivo por el cual un músico puede tener inspiración para escribir una canción podría ser el mismo que le quite el sueño a un pensador. Bubbline.


Con la mirada perdida en el brillo de la luna meditaba profundamente, buscaba inspiración para escribir alguna canción, sin embargo últimamente las letras no fluían, sus dedos no danzaban con libertad sobre las cuerdas del bajo color carmín, un profundo suspiro escapó entre sus labios, el aire acarreaba consigo un dulce aroma, sus labios se curvaron formando una pequeña sonrisa, no era que aquel pegajoso lugar le ayudara a encontrar su inspiración, sin embargo, no cabía duda de que últimamente se sentía más cómoda ahí, no podía ni quería contar cuantas noches llevaba visitando aquel sitio de forma regular, como un fantasma, sin ser invitada o incluso detectada, se limitaba a reposar sobre el techo del castillo, de nuevo sus cejas se arrugaron al sentir el impulso de rasgar las cuerdas del bajo, no quería admitirlo, tenía más inspiración que nunca para escribir canciones, su mente formulaba una infinidad de letras y rimas, podía comenzar a tararear melodías sin siquiera esforzarse, era el tema de aquellos poemas el que la contrariaba, acostumbrada a expresar siempre su sentimiento de soledad comenzaba a sentirse agobiada por la reciente novedad, había una persona tomando protagonismo en el escenario de su mente.

\- De nuevo. – Musitó con amargura, aquella no era la primera vez que eso ocurría, no estaba segura de cómo o por qué había vuelto a caer ¿Sería que realmente nunca había podido salir de todo eso? Su cabeza se encontraba hecha un nudo que no lograba desenredar, había demasiadas voces ahí dentro y ninguna de ellas se aliaba con otra para formar un acuerdo, todas peleaban y creaban más dudas, miedos y teorías, no podía pensar con claridad, y así, de pronto se creó el silencio cuando escuchó su voz.

\- ¡No necesito dormir! Estoy bien… por favor Mentita, si aumento el voltaje del generador lograré tener la energía necesaria para que el compuesto reaccione, esa debe ser la falla, esta vez si estoy segura.

\- Lo lamento princesa, pero esta sería la sexta noche que pasara en vela si le permito continuar, una buena noche de sueño le dará la respuesta, de eso si estoy seguro.

\- Tonterías. – Bufó molesta.

\- Al ser tan inteligente debería saber con seguridad que el sueño es el alimento del cerebro.

\- Y la constancia la clave del éxito.

\- Si es constante en la falta de sueño tenga por seguro que tendrá éxito al momento de enloquecer, ahora si me lo permite, me despido princesa, vista su pijama y entre en la cama, mañana puede continuar con sus labores. - Se despidió el mayordomo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

\- Patrañas… he vivido mucho más tiempo que él ¿Y piensa corregir mis hábitos de un momento a otro? Eso si es algo descabellado, incluso para un hombre de dulce. – Renegó.

Ahora la sonrisa que se pintaba sobre su rostro era amplia y notoria dejando al descubierto sus afilados colmillos, su respiración volvía a ser calma y pausada, el revuelo en su cabeza había cesado, se sentía tranquila, relajada, atenta escuchaba los pasos de la dulce princesa en el interior de la habitación, también la podía escuchar gruñir y maldecir por lo bajo, claro estaba que a aquella mujer lo peor que se le podía hacer, más allá de llegar a dañar a sus amados ciudadanos y a su reino, era apartarla de sus investigaciones, nunca la había llegado a comprender completamente, nunca lo haría, pero al menos entendía lo básico, no había que apartarle de su ciencia si no se le quería ver del peor humor posible, ni los demonios que gobernaba su padre llegaban a mostrarse tan aterradores como aquella princesa cuando se encolerizaba.

Un par de minutos pasaron cuando al fin vio la luz apagarse.

\- Esta vez te ganaron tus propios peones Bonnie. – Comentó con tono burlón.

De nuevo sus ojos se cerraron y se limitó a disfrutar de la fresca brisa nocturna que acariciaba su rostro.

\- Se que estas ahí. – Escucharon sus agudos oídos, no dijo nada, no estaba segura de lo que pasaba ¿Se dirigía a ella?

\- Marceline. – Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar su nombre. - ¿Puedes bajar un momento? – Confundida miro alrededor.

\- Si, puedo verte.

\- Ahg! – Renegó – Tu y tu estúpida tecnología.

\- Debo mantener mi reino protegido. – Rió la chica de piel rosada.

Flotando descendió hasta el balcón de la habitación de la princesa donde la encontró sentada en el suelo con las rodillas encogidas contra el pecho, su cabello suelto lucía corto y esponjado, vestía una pijama de pantalón rosado y una blusa blanca con el estampado del rostro de un pequeño gato, en su muñeca derecha llevaba un delgado reloj que estaba segura había utilizado para poder verla, ahora que lo pensaba bien, había sido absurdo pensar que podía llegar ahí sin ser notada, Bonnie tenía todo el lugar repleto de cámaras, sus mejillas se ruborizaron ¿Desde cuando sabía de su presencia?

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Cuestionó con poco tacto intentando parecer indiferente, debía ocultar su pena, pero estaba segura de que en esos momentos su rostro debía tener una expresión estúpida.

\- Nada, solo quería un poco de compañía… supongo. – Concluyó de la manera más sincera y directa sin despegar la mirada del cielo.

\- Bien, puedo acompañarte… supongo. – Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, pudo notar entonces que la misma sonrisa aparecía en los labios de su amiga.

\- Gracias. – Respondió la princesa, sus ojos reflejaban el agotamiento que padecía su cuerpo, no era la primera vez que le veía así, de hecho aquello era muy usual, Bonnie no sabía cuando descansar, luego de pasar un par de minutos en silencio a su mente llego una idea, absurda, como todo lo que había estado pensando últimamente, pero sumamente intrigante, debía hacer mención de ello cuanto antes para evitar conflictos consigo misma.

\- Tu pijama… dijiste que usabas "esa" blusa para dormir. – Cuestionó alzando una ceja.

Fue entonces que la mirada de la princesa se apartó del cielo para dirigirse hacia la prenda que vestía, un suspiro fugaz escapo de aquellos labios rosados, por un momento pudo notar algo de ¿Tristeza? En sus ojos.

\- Lo hacía… pero la perdí hace poco.

\- ¿La perdiste?

\- En realidad la cambié.

\- ¿La cambiaste? – Repitió un tanto molesta, entonces pudo notar una cálida sonrisa surgir de la agotada princesa, esto solo la encolerizó más, pocas veces se le podía ver realizando tal expresión, no solo había cambiado la blusa que le había regalado si no que el simple recuerdo la alegraba bastante. – Ugh… espero y haya sido por algo que valiera la pena. – Gruñó cruzando los brazos mientras flotaba sobre el suelo.

\- Lo fue.

\- ¡Bien! Me alegro por ti. – Bufó y gruñó, no podía creer que un tema tan trivial pudiera afectar su estado de ánimo de tal manera, ya lo había superado todo ¿Qué más daba aquella vieja blusa? – Será mejor que me vaya. – Concluyó pues no quería pelear con ella y no creía que pudiera seguir ahí sin sentirse molesta.

\- ¡No! Espera, no te vallas. – Volvió a lamentarse al sentir como su voluntad flaqueaba ante aquella petición.

\- Debes dormir Bonnibel… - Pronunció casi como una súplica, deseaba poder tener las fuerzas para salir de ahí sin importar lo que escuchara.

\- No quiero dormir. – Suspiró. – No puedo, aunque lo intente, no dejo de pensar todas estas cosas que… no tienen sentido, mis experimentos ayudan a mantenerme enfocada.

\- Debes… dejar de ocultarte tras el trabajo. – Renegó. – No solo es malo para ti ¿Sabes? a veces también afecta a los demás.

\- Lo se.

\- De cualquier manera, debes intentar dormir. – El silencio reino por un par de minutos hasta que sintió la mano de la dulce chica sostener su muñeca.

\- Está bien, lo intentaré… si aceptas acompañarme, solo esta noche. – Absurdo era pensar la manera en que las palabras se atropellaban unas a otras dentro de su boca, no lograba formular una respuesta coherente, sus mejillas encandecían y lo que era aún más extraño, podía sentir su ya muerto corazón latiendo con fuerza dentro de su pecho, la princesa rió al presenciar su reacción.

\- No le des muchas vueltas al asunto Maceline, solo creo que si me acompañas podría quedarme dormida, si no, al menos tendré con quien platicar sin tener que escuchar a mi mente elaborando todo tipo de ideas abstractas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No se de que hablas ¡No le doy vueltas al asunto! – Exclamo a la defensiva. - Es solo que no esperaba que su alteza me invitara a pasar la noche… ya sabes, no todos somos dignos de ello. - Al fin compuso logrando alcanzar el sarcasmo que al parecer la salvaría de su estupor.

\- Ugh, deja eso para otro momento… sabes que eres más que bienvenida aquí. – Renegó la princesa dándole la espalda para luego avanzar hacia el interior de la habitación. – Pero bien, era solo una propuesta, si no quieres no tienes porque quedarte.

\- ¡No! Me quedaré, solo bromeaba. – Detestaba la manera en que aquello había sonado, de nuevo parecía ser ella la que se disculpaba.

\- Lo se. – Pronunció la dulce princesa con tono divertido al percatarse de la amplia gama de emociones que había demostrado la vampiresa a lo largo de la noche, siempre era así, impulsiva y explosiva, tan cambiante como los árboles a lo largo de las estaciones, sin decir más se introdujo entre las cobijas de su cama.

\- ¿Tienes alguna pantalonera que pueda usar?

\- Ya sabes donde están. – Respondió sintiéndose satisfecha, la presencia de la Reina resultaba ser más familiar y reconfortante para ella que muchas otras cosas en el mundo.

\- Todo es rosado… - Renegó la de tez pálida.

\- Es lo que hay.

\- ¿Quieres que te de clases de moda? Estoy segura que podemos mejorar tu guardarropa, no te cobraré.

\- Marceline… solo toma lo que buscas y deja de parlotear.

Al poco tiempo pudo sentir como su amiga subía a la cama, su corazón dio un pequeño salto, interesante, pensó, bajo las cobijas apretó sus manos formando un par de puños, en su estómago predominaba la sensación de tener mariposas dentro de él y estaba casi convencida de que la temperatura de su cuerpo se había elevado, no había tiempo para eso, intentaba persuadirse a si misma ¿Entonces porque la había invitado? Su reino demandaba atención, mucha atención ¿Demasiada? No, demandaba la que requería, suspiró.

\- ¿Desde cuando sabes que visito el techo? - Se arriesgo a preguntar.

\- No lo se ¿Hace más de doce días? Pero no apareces todas las noches… Hace cinco días que no volvías por aquí.

De nuevo había enmudecido, en realidad ¿Quién observaba a quién? – Debes dejar de plantar cámaras por doquier.

La menor rió entretenida. – No fueron las cámaras las que te delataron.

\- ¿No?

\- Fue tu bajo, cantas y tarareas en el medio de la noche, podría reconocer tu voz donde fuera. – Sus mejillas se encendieron como focos al percatarse de lo que acababa de decir. – De cualquier manera, escuché el bajo y decidí revisar las cámaras para asegurarme de lo que ocurría, tienes a mis guardias creando leyendas sobre las extrañas y misteriosas melodías que se escuchan ciertas noches.

Marceline rió al imaginarse al grupo de bananas creando todo tipo de teorías, si bien era cierto que los habitantes del reino de dulce no eran los más listos de todos, las bananas lo eran aún menos. – Me agrada, suena adecuado para mí.

\- Y tú, cuéntame ¿Qué tiene de interesante o especial el techo de mi castillo?

\- Es de dulce. – Se apresuró a responder intentando evadir su nerviosismo.

\- Todos los techos de mi reino son de dulce.

\- Pero en este techo las bananas crean leyendas sobre ti.

La princesa rió. – Me parece un buen punto a favor.

De nuevo el silencio reino entre ambas, mirando el techo de la habitación volvía a perderse en el laberinto que formaban sus pensamientos y por tercera vez en la noche Bonnie volvía a dejar su mente completamente en blanco al acercarse a ella para recargar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- Un oso.

\- ¿Qué? – Acertó a responder a penas.

\- La blusa, la cambié por un oso de felpa, viejo, maloliente y tuerto que una amiga mía, bastante infantil se podría decir, me pidió le ayudara a recuperar.

\- Bonnie… - Murmuró, sus brazos la rodearon casi de forma instantánea y la estrecharon con fuerza cerca de su pecho, pudo sentir entonces como la princesa se acurrucaba entre aquel abrazo y liberaba un profundo suspiro, aquello se sentía bien, era como si las cosas fueran cayendo en su lugar. – Gracias. – Pronunció con tono cálido al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello suavemente, de nuevo ahí estaba ella, rendida ante su presencia, aquel dulce placer que la inundaba no lo podía comparar con nada más, solo ella podía hacerla sentir así.

\- Me debes una blusa… - Comentó al acurrucarse en el espacio que había entre el hombro y el cuello de la vampiresa, su piel se erizó al sentir como aquellos fríos labios depositaban sobre su frente un cálido beso.

\- Mañana vamos a mi casa para que escojas otra. – Escuchó en respuesta.

\- Será la que yo quiera. – Condicionó.

\- La que tú quieras. – Sonrió con afilados colmillos.

\- Marceline… - Se detuvo ¿Debía decirlo? Después de todo había sido ella la que había alejado a la Reina aquella última vez, pero desde entonces nada había cambiado, dentro de ella nunca había existido distancia alguna, no había podido, y el momento que estaba viviendo era como un sueño anhelado, suspiró.

\- Dime.

\- Yo… - Dudó, tal vez era como la princesa flama lo había dicho, era una mala persona ¿Por qué merecería tener el cariño de alguien especial? El hilo de sus pensamientos se cortó al sentir como sus labios eran tomados por los de su amiga, en ese momento toda razón quedó fuera del mapa, sus manos se colocaron sobre las mejillas de su amada reina correspondiendo el beso, su pecho estaba a punto de estallar ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba deseando eso? Solo al lado de aquella alocada chica lograba abandonar su manera lógica de pensar, necesitaba esos pequeños deslices, sin importar cuanto tiempo llevara con vida, los labios de la no muerta siempre lograban hacerla sentir como nunca antes, había perdido el aliento, abriendo una pequeña brecha se apartó del beso para tomar un poco de aíre.

\- Te quiero Bonibell… - Se sintió traicionada por sus palabras pero habían salido de manera natural, sus verdaderos sentimientos, el sentimiento que ahora dejaba huella sobre todas las canciones que su mente lograba armar, aquello que no había querido admitir, si bien había sido alejada sin motivo alguno, no había podido evitar seguir sintiendo ese profundo cariño por la dulce princesa, su dulce princesa.

\- Y yo a ti Marcy. – Respondió sin titubear, aquella reina de las tinieblas, temida por muchos, odiada por otros, escondida entre las sombras, aterrorizando a sus víctimas con bromas de todo tipo, era esa misma mujer la que de alguna manera poseía un corazón lo suficientemente cálido como para alcanzar su mente fría y calculadora, aquella chica era todo un problema, pero era solo su problema.

* * *

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, saludos :)


End file.
